Screenshots of the Boss
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: Cam can be quite the character. These are one shots of the life of a wise cracking pathologist with a dark sense of humor. B/B Hodgela, Cameeley, Camastoo
1. Chapter 1

"You know, sometimes you're a bitch Cam."  
She was stung by the words, but was she ever gonna show it?  
Hell no.  
Emotions were not welcome. Tough girls don't cry.  
She was too numb to cry.  
Crying hadn't helped her through shit.  
So why start now?  
But why did her heart tug hearing him say it?  
This wasn't the first time she had been called one.

* * *

_She knew he liked it quiet when he watched his games. _  
_"Shh Felicia!" She stressed as much as she could to quiet her six month old sister's wails._  
_The baby was a lot of weight to carry in the smaller than average six year olds arms._  
_She heard the creak of his chair and the loud curses that emitted from his mouth._  
_She placed Felicia on the bed gently and searched on her hands and knees for the never present pacifier that was more of a pacifier to her fathers temper._  
_The baby screamed louder and louder. _  
_Camille spotted the cursed item under the bed, now of she could just reach it._  
_Her wide eyes went impossibly wider as she felt the hand snake around her tiny ankle and pull her back._  
_She felt the pain from the first blow of fists._  
_"You stupid Bitch! Shut that damn thing up. You are no good at anything! Just like your damn mother!" He screamed._  
_That's who she saw right now. Her mother. The woman who's face could make Camille forget that she was even being beaten._  
_Her daddy was just sick._  
_He didn't mean to hit her or climb in bed with her at night. The special massages were not his fault. _  
_He was sick._  
_She couldn't be angry._  
_But she understood why her mother died._  
_She wanted to die and get away from him too._  
_Felicia's cries had subsided and when Camille finally found the strength to stand up, the little girl was already asleep._

* * *

Tears had dried up long ago. Cam learned to forgive her biological father for what he did, but feelings were something she just were never able to show.  
Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.  
So she couldn't understand why there were tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't hate Brennan. Their rift wasn't even about Booth. She and Booth hadn't been the same for a while. What they had was a close friend with mutual gain relationship. No what she hated about Brennan was that she didn't listen. She did what she wanted because Goodman let her. Camille Saroyan was not Daniel Goodman. And she wanted the order and rules she made to be respected. Not Brennan throwing a temper tantrum because she couldn't get her way anymore. It was even more frustrating that everyone was on her side. She couldn't fire her without losing everyone else. It was the most annoying thing ever. She just wanted some respect and nobody thought to give her any. She wasn't going to quit though. She was going to get her place in the Jeffersonian.  
Like damn! she was definitely qualified to do this job!  
They treated her like she was just some newbie and new to the game. She was a cop, a doctor, the chief medical examiner of New York and she was only thirty five! She knew what the fuck she was doing.  
And Brennan and the rest of the jolly Jeffersonian gang would follow her rules.  
Except Zach, he was her Zacharoni.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I thought of this on a whim. I like Cam. She is my personality match in all ways. But, we know very little about her. So these are my little scenarios Ive thought up. Read and Review I take requests!**

* * *

She loved him. She honestly loved him. She hadn't said it yet because she was scared. Love hurt. That's all she had ever known.  
Especially now that he was lying in this makeshift hospital bed in the middle of the Jeffersonian Institute sweating and pale as a ghost.  
Somewhere in her mind she thought that if she didn't say I love you then maybe God wouldn't fail her again.  
When he didn't speak, she felt something in her tear apart.  
She turned her head feeling the dry lump in her throat and the fat tears roll down her cheeks. She tried her best to keep her bottom lip from jutting out in a small pout a habit she hadn't lost from childhood. Her mouth turned into an 'o' as Brennan took the syringe and plunged it into the man's neck.  
She could've kissed Brennan, the man confessed right away and she was able to spend more days with him.  
She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his hand stroking her hand across his forehead. She leaned in and kissed him as the man took out the syringe and injected it into him.  
She lay in the bed with him later that night, his favorite red throw on top of them adding color to the whitewashed hospital room. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.  
She craved his touch everything he did had her blushing like she was in high school.  
She kissed him on the lips.  
"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

She held the pregnancy test in her hand. Her heart was beating out of her chest.  
A baby.  
At forty two.  
She wasn't married to Arastoo.  
They had only been with each for a year.  
A baby.  
He found her crying by the toilet.  
He grabbed the test from her hand pulled her into his arms.  
"I'm happy."  
"Why? I'm old and I probably already screwed up this kid's life. We just went out for drinks with the team last week!" she said tears running down her face.  
He grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her on the lips.  
"I love you and I love this baby. And you're not old. And we are doctors, if our baby faced any problems we would be financially and mentally capable of taking of them. My feelings for you and this baby would not change Camille." he said.  
Her bottom lip quivered and he traced it with his thumb before kissing her again.  
"I hope our baby does that little lip thing you do. Its cute." he said.  
She smiled, blushing.  
He always made her do that.  
Her mind drifted back to the time she was in this situation before.  
Except it was Seeley in front of her, reassuring her that everything was okay.  
But everything wasn't okay.  
Because thirty days later Seeley left and went overseas.  
Sixty days later her mother was killed in that accident.  
And one hundred and twenty days later she woke up in a puddle of blood and the worst pain in her lower abdomen.  
Everything turned out so wrong.  
Two funerals in two months of the most important people in her life.  
She and Seeley drifted apart.  
She guessed it was for the best.  
She wasn't really the same person anymore.

* * *

She stared down at the little squirming baby in her arms. Curly dark hair, big brown eyes and a perfect cupids bow mouth.  
The little boy's bottom lip jutted out and quivered as he began to realize he was hungry.  
She smiled and nudged it with her finger, looking up to see him standing in the doorway, staring at them the way only a father could.  
"I'm happy."


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is another little tidbit I thought of, Im just trying to think up ways of how they got together. But here is some Camastoo for y'all. I really love them they are so damn cute. There are probably some scientific inaccuracies on hypothermia and how fast you can freeze but hey I'm from up North and it only takes me about forty five minutes to get the uncontrollable shakes so I went with that. Anyway, Read and Review!**

* * *

How they ended up stuck like this in his car buried in snow was actually funny as all hell.  
But she was too damn cold to laugh about it.  
"Mr. Vaziri. I'm so sorry. I should've just waited for the AAA guy." she said placing her face in her hands.  
" , there was no way for you to know that I was going to back into a darn tree and make a snow bank fall onto us. Its okay."  
"No its not. You wouldn't of had to come through here if it wasn't for me."  
Not to mention he'd seen where she lived. She didn't want anyone knowing that.  
"I didn't take you for the woodsy type Dr. Saroyan. I pictured a big huge like apartment or something or an old family house." he said.  
"Well the cottage is an old family house. It was my mom's favorite place to go when we were little and when she died my family stopped going. Once I got the job down here I cleaned it up and moved into. Its basically my second home. I love it here actually. No bills to pay and its cozy. Once we get outta here we can go inside and warm up by the fireplace. I think I may have some clothes." she said.  
She'd called Seeley and he was on the way with Hodgins and Sweets.  
It was starting to get colder and colder and she was shivering.  
He took off his coat and slid it over to her.  
"I can't take that, what about you?"  
"You're very much smaller than me Dr. Saroyan. You need it more than I do." he said.  
"Thank you." she said wrapping it around herself. She slipped her feet underneath her body and leaned her head against the window.  
"Dr. Saroyan?"  
"You can call me Cam. We're not in the office. Plus after this I'm pretty sure we can call each other friend." she said looking at him with a smile.  
"Well I'm glad. And uhm I also wanted to say thank for your advice with the paper fiasco. You're a very wise woman." he said.  
"You calling me old Arastoo?" she said with a smirk.  
"What? No! I uh- you're very beautiful and young but you are wise especially for your age. Ah fuck." he said putting his head down.  
"Arastoo are you getting flustered?" she asked amused.  
"Actually yes I am. Cam, I would like to take you out. On a date." he said.  
Now that caught her way off. She wasn't expecting him to like her. She just thought he was nervous about being next to his boss for this amount of time.  
She wouldn't say Arastoo wasn't attractive, god knows he was, but she was five years older than him let alone she was his boss!  
She looked over at him. Everyone at the Jeffersonian was paired up with someone and Arastoo was a great guy.  
To give up on something for simple appearance issues was stupid.  
"Yeah. You can take me on a date." she said with a smile watching a s his head snapped up from its downward position.  
He turned towards her.  
"Really? Like seriously?" he said.  
"Yes. When and where?" she said leaning towards him.  
"Le Jacques. I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday. Hopefully I don't get buried under a snow bank coming back here again." he said with a chuckle.  
She laughed then shivered again.  
He pulled her over to him and wrapped himself around her then both of their coats.  
They sat in silence focused on warming themselves up in Arastoo's old car.  
The temperature had dropped even further and the heat had had gone out a while ago.  
She knew Seeley was on his way but after he got Sweets and Hodgins and it didn't help that she lived and hour and a half away from the city. It had been about three hours now.  
She thought if she did indeed freeze to death she liked that it would be in his arms.  
They heard a thump and a faint "Camille?"  
She banged on the window letting them know it was her.  
They heard scraping against the car and soon she could see Seeley peering in through the window.  
She felt sleepy.  
"Camille stay up." she heard him whisper.  
The door opened and she felt the icy air bite at her not helping the situation at all.  
She felt arms she recognized as Seeley's grab and pull her up putting her in another car, a much warmer car.  
She was laying across two soft laps, female laps.  
Soft stroking on her forehead.  
"Its okay sweetie. Cam your lips are blue."  
Angela.  
Cam couldn't speak at that point, violent trembles running through her body as the abrupt change in temperature worked on her body.  
She was lain in front of her fireplace as the fire was started.  
Seeley began to undress her and and put her in layers of clothes while Hodgins and Sweets worked on Arastoo.  
Arastoo was in a better condition than she was given he was larger and weighed more.  
Seeley put her heated blanket over her and let her lay there.  
When she stopped shaking and found herself strong enough to sit up, Seeley was right there ready to feed her soup.  
She looked him in the eyes and he nodded.  
"This is Mama's soup?" she said relishing the familiar taste and warmth spreading through her body.  
"Yeah I figured you would want it. You were actually laying down for a while Camille." he said giving her another spoonful.  
"Thanks Seeley." she said hugging him.  
"Of course Camille." he said hugging her.  
She looked over at Arastoo who smiled at her.  
He had a heating pad over his feet.  
She smiled back and turned back to the fire.  
"Are you guys gonna be okay?"Angela asked.  
"Yeah we'll be fine. Seeley, come get us from here in the morning por favor?"  
"Si. A Las siete y media." he said.  
"Okay. Gracias Amigo Mejor." she said.  
"Denada." he said kissing her cheek.  
"Wait so Arastoo is staying here with you?" Angela asked.  
"Oh god, Angela don't. Yes he is staying but only because he still needs time to warm up. Not because we're sleeping together, stop looking into it." Cam said.  
Angela looked at her incredulously until Hodgins pulled her away.  
Everyone left and Cam got on the couch sitting next to him bringing the heated blanket with her and putting it on the both of them.  
"Angela. I swear she is psychic." she said laughing.  
"Yeah. Way too intuitive." he agreed.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, uh you gotta little something here." he said leaning over and kissing her softly but passionately on the mouth.  
When they pulled away her face was tinted with red.  
"That was uh." she said.  
"Uh your lips were still a little bit blue. I just wanted to warm them up." he said with a small smirk.  
She laughed.  
"Yeah that was definitely the reason."  
"What blue lips is a symptom of hypothermia. Its very dangerous, I just saved your life." he said.  
She threw her head back and laughed aloud.  
"Well I don't think I'm well yet. I still feel a little cold." she said doing an exaggerated shiver.  
"Happy to help." he said leaning in


End file.
